CorpsAscendant
- Normal Outfit= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - God Tier= - Winged= }} |caption = d)ingus. |title = Thief of Time |age = 8 Sweeps (17 ⅓ earth years) |screenname = corpsAscendant |style = Always lowercases his "d"s and adds in a parenthesis after every one. Also replaces all "b/B"s with Bb and all "f/F"s with F#. |zodiac = Euterpe |specibus = brasskind |modus = Wallet |relations = Krista Brinar, Matesprit The Piper/The Vanguard, Ancestor Hulg/The Thing, Lusus |home = Beyondem |planet = Land of Brass and Tempo |like = |hate = |music = }} Introduce Your name is SYLIRE MAKION, and you have a blob of ELEVEN other TROLL FRIENDS and FOUR HUMAN ones. Yes, humans. Ever since Caliborn the cherub (aka Lord English) was tossed out of all paradox space, there's been an intermingling of the two species, a sharing of cultures. Friendships. And, of course, many clashes between the two races. But that's not important. What IS important is the fact you and your friends have each pre-ordered a copy of a game long in development, SGRUBURBZ OMEGA, and it is going to be released in a matter of days. [Sound familiar? Ha, perish the thought. No one—except maybe Krista—cares very much about the finer details of the bispecies culture's history. You have several INTERESTS, but they mainly boil down to MUSIC and AIRPLANES. In the TIME you have in between practicing your many instruments, you enjoy surfing the internet and frequently use Trolluman, a longstanding and reliable chat client, to chat with your friends. Your Trollutag is corpsAscendant and you are extremely passionate aBbout music, ALL THE TIME. What will you do? > Jam on your trombone. Lusus You're not entirely sure what type of creature your lusus actually is, so you just call him THE HULG. You aren't really sure why, it just kind of works. He can be kind of annoying to be honest, and complains incessantly about your incessant music practice. You guess you tolerate each other well enough, as long as you have your door locked so he can't interrupt your practice. Fetch Modus The Wallet Modus is your modus of choice. It's easy to use. And it's pretty f---ing cool. Strife Specibus Utilizing the brasskind strife specibus basically consists of you playing the brass instrument of your choice as loudly (and awesomely, but that goes without saying) as you can in the face of an enemy. You can also resort to bludgeoning, but then you risk denting the horn. And that would be a crime. Trivia -The name of the Troll's planet in this Universe is Beyondem, "Beyond Them", referring to how the world of the characters in this session is beyond the actions, lives, and direct influence of the main characters of Homestuck. -The working title for this session is Boundless, reflecting the freer state of the character's lives than those of the characters in the canon story. --Their guardians and lusi are more permissible, thus the characters are bound less. -Sylire's symbol is named after Euterpe, the Greek Muse of Song. --This helps to explain his musical obsession. -His typing quirk essentially tries to create an eighth note d) and two of the most common accidentals in music. -Sylire curses a lot more than the other trolls thus far in the session, but I personally don't, so all of the censoring is on the author's behalf, but does not reflect the character's personality. Category:Category:GoldenCompass Category:Boundless Category:Yellow Blood Category:Male Category:Troll